UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
|image= |class= |length= |width= |height= |engine=Fusion Reactor - 2 Primary/2 Secondary |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 light-years/day |hull=60 centimeters Titanium-A battleplate |armament=*MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile (50) Pods 30 Missiles/Pod *2x 50mm point defense gun (4) *Hyperion Nuclear Missiles (3 Silos) |crew=782 personnel[http://youtu.be/BfJVgXBfSH8 YouTube - Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Part 1] |complement=*Scorpion Tanks (4+) *M831 Troop Transport Warthog (1+) *Gauss Warthogs (3+) *Warthogs (9+) *Mongooses (3+) *Hornets (25+) *Pelicans (7+) *HEV (12+) *Cryo-chambers (10+) *Escape pods (12) |consumables=Food, Ammunition, Fuel |role=Support for heavier ships, Transport, Command Vessel |first sighting=November 2552 |destroyed=2552, entire vessel was split in half, one piece returning to Earth piloted by the Arbiter, another drifting toward Requiem along with John-117 and Cortana. Completely destroyed after crashing onto Requiem. |retired= |last sighting=Fore half crash landed on Earth with the Arbiter. Aft half last seen drifting towards Requiem. |battles=*Battle of Earth **Battle of Tsavo *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet=*UNSC Home Fleet **Seventh Fleet *Fleet of Retribution |captains=*Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Commander Miranda Keyes *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson }} The UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn'' (FFG-201) was a United Nations Space Command . It was also more commonly known by UNSC personnel as "The Dawn".Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109 History Battle of Earth The UNSC fleet suffered heavy casualties during the Covenant assault on Earth. By the time John-117 arrived from Installation 05 aboard the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought, Forward Unto Dawn was one of the few ships that remained of the UNSC Home Fleet. The ship was designated by Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood as his flagship. Hood agreed to commit Forward Unto Dawn and two other frigates against the grounded Dreadnought on the Portal, once the Spartan punched a hole in the enemy's local air defenses. The frigates and accompanying Longsword fighter squadrons attacked the primary target at the conclusion of the Battle of Tsavo, though the MAC rounds from the frigates and missile bombardment from the fighters failed to make any impression on the Dreadnought. The Portal to the Ark was then activated and the Covenant fleet, including the Dreadnought, departed through it.Halo 3, level Terrence Hood Battle of Installation 00 The Flood arrived shortly after the opening of the slipspace portal; the parasite was pursued by a Covenant Separatist fleet led by the ''Shadow of Intent. The Flood threat forced the UNSC into an alliance with the Separatists. They hoped to find a solution to the Flood beyond the portal at the Ark. The UNSC task force accompanying the Separatists included the frigates UNSC Forward Unto Dawn and . Commander Miranda Keyes commanded the UNSC component from Forward Unto Dawn. Once at the Ark, the opposing Covenant fleets engaged one another. However, the UNSC frigate was ill-equipped to fight against such large opponents, and the Forward Unto Dawn deployed troops in five Pelican dropships, including John-117, to secure a landing zone on the surface of the Ark that it desperately needed. Forward Unto Dawn landed near the Cartographer and directly offloaded additional heavy equipment. As the operation to activate the replacement for Installation 04 got underway, Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson flew the Forward Unto Dawn to a safe distance from the incomplete ring's Control Room, before disembarking and completing the journey in a Warthog. Escape from Installation 00 The ship was mostly deserted when John-117 and Thel 'Vadam boarded to escape the ring's impending activation. Thel 'Vadam headed for the bridge while the Spartan uploaded Cortana in the hanger to activate the engines.Halo 3, level Halo The ship entered the slipspace portal, but the portal collapsed as the ring's pulse hit and the frigate was cut in half. The forward section with Thel 'Vadam returned to Earth and crashed into the ocean. 'Vadam was safely recovered from the wreck by Human rescue teams. The aft section with John-117 and Cortana emerged in parts unknown. The Spartan was left in a drifting wreck without artificial gravity. Cortana dropped a distress beacon and John entered a cryo-chamber to wait for recovery. In 2556, Cortana compiled a history of the Forerunner and Humanity while aboard Forward Unto DawnHalo Legends - Origins Requiem Four years, seven months and ten days after being stranded, a Covenant Remnant fleet encounters the remnants of the ship near the Shield World Requiem. The Master Chief is awakened to fight boarding parties throughout the ship. After making his way to the observation deck, the Master Chief travels to the outer hull of the Dawn to launch one of the Dawn s Hyperion nuclear missiles, destroying a threatening . Almost imeadeatly after destroying the cruiser, Requiem detects the presence of a Reclaimer and pulls in the Covenant fleet and the wreck of the Dawn ''into the planet's surface. After the crash of the ''Dawn the Master Chief still represented himself as 'Master Chief of the UNSC Foward Unto Dawn to address the after Infinity had finally recieved the Dawn s distress call. Infinity was aware that the Master Chief was the only occupant of the vessal. Destruction As the Dawn did not survive the transition through the atmosphere in its current state, the Master Chief tried to make it out in an escape pod, but the escape pods were torn from the ship and the Chief crashes to the planet's inner surface. The Forward Unto Dawn was then ripped to pieces and destroyed, with fragments scattered all over part of Requiem's surface. The Chief, disoriented from the crash, leaves the wreckage of the Dawn to find a ship to get back to Earth. Miraculously a few of the Dawn s Warthogs survived the crash. The remaining wreckage of the Dawn was most likely vaporized with Requiem when the planet was destroyed. Trivia *On the lower part of the bow there is a black 7 inside a yellow star with a yellow chevron under it, this being one of Bungie's 7 references. *All the frigates in the level The Storm use the same textures as Forward Unto Dawn. *''Forward Unto Dawn'' has fifty Archer Missile pods: two behind its bay, two in front of its bay, two on both sides of its MAC gun and one on each side of the thrusters. Other source credit frigates with 30 pods. *''Forward Unto Dawn'' is one of the many main ships, , , and , to be destroyed, or critically damaged, at or near the end of the game. *In the level The Ark, players may be killed by the flying debris caused by the frigate's approach (Covenant Wraiths or other vehicles). *The Forward Unto Dawn, along with the and all other frigates seen in Halo 3, have much larger underside hangar bays than their counterparts seen in Halo 2 and Halo: Reach. However, it could be like the D77H-TCI Pelican, being a newer larger model. *Despite being 'severely '''damaged and left adrift and exposed to space for four years, much of the ''Dawn s equipment (such as weapons, sensors, and artificial gravity) is functional when the Master Chief awakes in Halo 4. *Although many sources claim that the Arbiter went through the portal because he was on the bridge, this is impossible, as the bridge is actually located in the middle of the ship. *The Forward Unto Dawn is the first and only ship to be featured on the front cover of a Halo game. *The design of the Dawn was altered between Halo 3 and Halo 4, although not enough to necessarily be considered a retcon. *In the level Requiem, there are seven Warthogs from the Dawn's wreck, four of which are useable. Gallery File:Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|The Dawn, perched on Installation 00. File:DawnBase.jpg|The Dawn deploys ground forces onto Installation 00. File:Forward-unto-dawn-04.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' escapes. Fud bridge.JPG|The Dawn's bridge. File:FUD.jpg|A profile of the Forward Unto Dawn. File:FUD-04-00.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' hovering over the new Installation 04B with the Ark in the skyline. File:Fud_cutaway.jpg|Rear section of the Dawn after being split in two as seen at the end of Halo 3. File:Forward Unto Dawn Name.jpg|The Forward Unto Dawn s name plate. Halo 4 Teaser Forerunner Artifact.png|The remains of the Dawn being pulled into Requiem. Artwork02 jpg.jpg|The wreckage of the Dawn on Requiem. H4FuntoDawn.jpg|The Master Chief on the Dawn in Halo 4. H4FuntoDawn1.jpg|The Dawn s Cryo Bay H4FuntoDawn2.jpg|The Chief on the Dawn File:H4hd_18.jpg H4hd 17.jpg H4hd 24.jpg fud wreck.JPG|''Foward Unto Dawn'' s wreckage on Requiem. File:UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|Another shot of the Dawn. pTRU1-13472683reg.jpg|The Halo megabloks Forward Unto Dawn set. Dawn.png|The avatar version of the Dawn on Xbox LIVE. H4hd_20.jpg|The wreckage of the Dawn in Halo 4 Infinity_fud_scale.jpg|A comparison between Infinity and the Dawn. Sources Links Internal *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy fr:UNSC Forward Unto Dawn Forward Unto Dawn Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Frigate Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn